New Super Mario (and Toad) Bros 2
by albosham
Summary: New Super Mario Bros. 2 (the gold fever game) left two characters out of the equation from New Super Mario Bros. Wii- Blue and Yellow Toad. We thought they didn't have an adventure during that time. Or did they? First fanfic! May not be that good and contains errors, but I hope you enjoy!
1. New Visitor, New Game, No Toad Bros(?)

It was a typical morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yellow Toad, who was resting from a recent adventure, sat down to play on his new DS when the doorbell rang. Okay, I lied. It was old.

"Who could that be?" he asked himself. He sincerely hoped it wasn't another annoying fan, of which had visited him just yesterday. That's a story for some other time.

He slowly got up and walked over to the door. He tried seeing through the peephole, but couldn't due to his height.

"Why are all of these windows too high for us to reach?" he asked. He simply had to open the door without knowing who was there. His hand grasped the doorknob and pulled, revealing-

"Yoshi?" Yellow Toad gasped. "What brings you here?"

"Uh…hi," Yoshi said. He was obviously embarrassed, as his white cheeks were blushing as red as his tongue. (Yoshis can't usually talk, I know, but this is fanfiction, for crying out loud.)

"Er…I was hoping if….uh…you and Blue Toad could let me stay at your place for a while," he finished. Oh yeah, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad live together. They're brothers, like Mario and Luigi.

"Sure, as long as Blue's okay with it," Yellow Toad smiled. "HEY BLUE! CAN YOSHI STAY HERE FOR A WHILE?!"

Blue Toad was currently in the bathroom, so he had to yell back.

"YES! JUST DON'T BOTHER ME RIGHT NOW, IT'S COMING!"

"T.M.I., and thanks!" Yellow Toad yelled back. "Come in!" he said to Yoshi. "I hope you find our place comfortable."

Yellow Toad gave Yoshi a tour of the whole house which he and Blue Toad bought. Well, they didn't get to tour the restroom quite yet, but most of the house.

"Wow, this is nicer than my house back home," Yoshi said in awe.

"Heh thanks," Yellow Toad replied. He saw a sad glimpse in Yoshi's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Yoshi. "You see, Bowser's troops are attacking Dinosaur Land…"

"Oh dear," said Yellow Toad.

"Four Yoshis were selected to help fight him, but I wasn't even chosen," he grumbled. "I'm not even sure if the chosen ones are capable."

"What about Mario and Luigi?" Yellow Toad wondered.

"Those two? I thought they were in Sarasaland or something," Yoshi said. "Plus, I hear that Mario and Peach are having a falling-out, so I don't want to be in the middle of that entire racket. It doesn't seem safe."

"It's okay. You'll be safer here. Bowser won't know anything," Yellow Toad assured. "Hey, want to play some Wii?"

"Wii?" Yoshi asked. "No Wii U? It just came out."

"Still saving up for it," Yellow replied. He walked over to the Wii remote cabinet when he remembered something.

"I just thought of it," he said. "We only have two Wii remotes."

"Two? Isn't that enough?" asked Yoshi.

"Blue Toad has a Wiimote of his own, but he never lets anyone touch it. I don't care, but he somehow can sense it when someone is ready to feel it."

Yoshi got up from the couch and looked at it. "It is nice," he stated. He was right. The remote had a New Super Mario Bros. U sticker of Blue Toad holding a Bubble Baby Yoshi, and Yoshi could've sworn he saw a few jewels pasted on. It was elegant, especially for a Wii remote. His hand reached for it.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Yellow Toad screeched.

Too late.

"WHO TOUCHED MY REMOTE?!" Blue Toad bellowed from the bathroom.

Yellow and Yoshi exchanged glances, knowing the situation was dire.

"Wanna go buy another remote?"

"Let's go."

And with that, the two hurried out the door before Blue Toad could rage any longer.

At the video game shop, there was a huge buzz over a new game that came out for the 3DS.

"Wow, are there usually this many people here?" Yoshi asked.

"No," replied Yellow Toad. "A new game must have come out that people have been waiting for."

A young Toad boy with a yellow shirt (not vest, shirt) poked Yellow Toad on the arm.

"Yes?"

"Have you played New Super Mario Bros. 2?" asked the boy.

"Why, I haven't heard of it." Yellow Toad replied.

"You're kidding!" gasped the young Toad. "It's the one where Mario and Luigi collect a BUNCH of coins! The trailer's on the TV!"

Sure enough, the opening sequence was playing. Yellow Toad and Yoshi looked over, and Yellow Toad's face grew from confused to surprise. The green dinosaur saw this.

"You okay, Yellow Toad?" he asked.

"Uh…I'll tell you later. Let's buy the Wiimote."

At home, Yoshi asked Yellow-

"What's up? You looked weird when you saw that New Super Mario Bros. 2 trailer."

"Dude, I was THERE!" Yellow exclaimed. "So was Blue Toad!"

"What?" Yoshi was confused now. "But only Mario and Luigi were there, no Toads."

"No, I mean we SAW that happen in real life!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

Just then, Blue Toad walked down the stairs from the bathroom. A horrendous smell filled the house.

"Hey, Yellow, how often do Mario and Luigi plumb?" he asked.

"Uh…I don't know. Why?" Yellow was uncertain over such an odd question.

"They'll be in for a huge surprise if they do," Blue replied. "By the way, did someone touch my Wiimote?"

"No," Yellow and Yoshi said quickly, a bit too nervously. Blue Toad looked at them suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Remember that time that we followed Mario and Luigi around while they were collecting coins?" Yellow Toad asked.

"OH YEAH!" Blue Toad exclaimed. "That WAS fun!"

"I'm going to be telling Yoshi the story."

"OH OH! WAIT I WANNA SAY **MY VERSION**!" Blue yelped.

"Uh, I was thinking about-"

"So then they were running off collecting their coins, and they were all like 'MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA' but me and my epicness got the best of them! I ran really coolly around, killed SO many Goombas and Koopas, and got **1,000,000,000** coins instead of 1,000,000!"

Yoshi looked at Yellow Toad.

"Is that really what happened?"

"For the most part, no. This is what happened." Yellow Toad began telling the story of where the Toads were during the events of New Super Mario Bros. 2.

Hey! This is my first story about Mario, so it may not be too good (I'm saying, grammar mistakes and stuff) :P I always wondered why they took out the Toads in NSMB2, so this is MY version of it. I know Yoshi can't talk in the games, but anything can happen in these stories :D

Of course, every character in this story (besides the little boy) belong to Nintendo. Wait, maybe the boy 'cause he's a Toad. I'm lost.


	2. World 1 Part 1: Into the Nighttime Sky

It was a beautiful day at Peach's Castle. Mario and Luigi were getting ready to collect coins in their Raccoon Suits, while Blue and Yellow Toad were elsewhere. They were coming back with many power-ups they had collected when they saw the Koopalings rush by in their Clown Car. The Toads dropped their items in horror, as they were headed toward the castle.

"C'mon!" Blue Toad yelled to Yellow, and they ran as fast as their nonexistent legs could carry them. However, the Clown Car was much too fast for them to catch.

In the distance, they saw Mario and Luigi land as the Clown Car dropped, revealing Peach. She only saw the Mario brothers, not the Toads.

"Oh no!" Blue Toad cried.

"Let's hurry!" Yellow Toad responded. "Maybe we can take a different path to Bowser's, and then beat him!"

"Sounds like a good plan," Blue said. "Where do we find one?"

"Okay, I might have known a secret pipe that no one else knows about…" Yellow Toad stated.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Blue Toad whimpered.

"I was afraid you'd use it to go on another one of your 60's music romps."

"Those are, like, a SO long time ago," he replied. "Now, the 70'S music is pretty boopin'."

"Right…" Yellow Toad rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we have to go!"

The first world was unlike any other. It was a nighttime world, with all levels placed in the dark. Except there weren't independent levels. The world was one LARGE level.

"Uh…this is different from that other adventure we went on," Yellow Toad noted. Blue Toad nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Blue said, walking ahead of Yellow Toad.

Upon walking a few meters, there were three ? blocks. Two held coins, but one held-

"A Raccoon Leaf?" Blue Toad wondered.

"Cool! I haven't seen one of these since…forever!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "I wonder what it does."

Soon, he was transformed into RRAACCCCOOOONN YYEELLLLOOWW TTOOAADD!

Er…Raccoon Yellow Toad.

"Uh, what do I do?" he asked.

"Beats me," Blue Toad replied. "We'll find out eventually."  
The two continued down the path to find an army of Goombas talking to each other.

"I don't know why Bowser makes us guard this path," one said. "Everyone just goes the grass, desert, snow, sea, jungle, mountain, sky, and then lava way. No one travels here."

"You're ri-HEY!" another Goomba said. He spotted the Toads standing nearby and yelled, "GET THEM!"

There were more Goombas than they could hop on. Blue Toad began to shake wildly.

"AAAHHH!" he cried. "Yellow! HELP ME!" He spun around in panic as a group of the evil mushrooms walked by. He braced for impact, but it never came.

"Huh?" He turned around to find he had overturned all of the enemies, and they were left to be destroyed. Yellow Toad stared at Blue Toad.  
"Blue?"  
"Yeah?"

"I know one function of the Raccoon Suit," Yellow beamed. As more approached, Yellow Toad whapped all of the Goombas with his tail, and they fell to the ground.

"Agh!" they moaned.

"Let's leave this place!" Blue said. He and Yellow Toad ran past all of the Goombas, who were lying on the ground.

"That was close," Yellow Toad panted. His brother nodded in agreement. They realized that a cliff too high to jump over stood in front of them, and not even a super-jump could overcome it.

"Maybe if I did a triple-jump, it'd work," Yellow Toad said.  
"It's worth a shot," Blue Toad noted.

Yellow Toad backed up, and made a running start. Jump, double-jump, and then the big triple-jump.

No luck.

"I'm trying again," Yellow Toad said. He was running even faster than the first time when he heard a fluttery noise. He ignored it, but when he jumped, he was flying.

"Holy-!" he started. He was scared, but flew until he was on top of the cliff. He heard the noise slow down and stop, but was still impressed. Blue Toad stared up and asked his brother-

"How did you...?"

"I wish I knew! Just bubble up here!" Oh yeah, they have the ability to bubble and get popped.

After being popped, Blue Toad gazed at the long way down. It was going to hurt if there was no other way to land.

"Well, we have to go, don't we?" Yellow said. He jumped off, hoping to land safely. He kicked his feet wildly, praying for another solution other than breaking one of them. The Toad noticed his descent becoming slower and slower. He landed on the ground with a light *thump*.

"Hey, that's cool!" Blue Toad yelled from atop. He kicked his feet furiously, even more than his comrade, and landed even more slowly.

"I say," Yellow Toad said, "we've found out what this leafy thing can do."

"Hey, it's okay!" Blue Toad said. "Might be among my favorite, by far."

"Wait," said Yoshi.  
"Yeah?" Blue Toad asked.

"You guys NEVER saw a Raccoon Leaf before?" he asked in wonder.

"Nope. Never heard of it until then," responded Yellow.

"How…what?" the dinosaur friend sputtered in wonder.

"Only TOAD has, not us," Blue explained. "We don't run the Toad houses, and all of the adventures we've been on haven't offered any until this one."

"Oh, okay," Yoshi said. "Keep going."

The two came to a green warp pipe, leading straight into the grassy ground. Blue Toad peeked inside.

"Is it safe?" asked his brother.

"Don't know," replied the blue mushroom. "That is, until we've tried!" He hopped in, and Yellow Toad followed.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Blue and Yellow Toad landed underground. The cave they were in had faint beams of light shining from cracks up above, and large swaying crystals moved about. It was so dark; there was no way they could see.

"Oh no," Blue Toad mumbled. "We can't stumble around like this. We need some light source."

A fireball shot past them.

"Huh?" Yellow Toad turned around, spotting Piranha Plants…breathing FIRE!

"..."

The Toads ran as fast as they could out of there. "At least we have some light," Blue Toad said, trying to look on the bright side. This was hard, especially in a cave at nighttime.

At last, they saw a warp pipe on the ceiling. It led straight up, out of the rocky walls. They jumped in, eager to get out and back to the level ground.

But the pipe went higher than that. It shot straight up into the sky and ended at a mushroom platform. A beautiful sunset was taking place at the time, and the Toads reached the ground to see it just in time.

"Wow," Yellow Toad admired. "That is nice."

Blue Toad was already running off.

"HEY! Wait up!" Yellow Toad ran behind him, eventually reaching his blue brother.

"Finally!" laughed Blue Toad. "You were always such a slowpoke, and it never changed!"

"Shut up, at least I know something." Yellow shuffled ahead.

Ahead were three Koopa Troopas, walking around in circles. The green one was in between two red Koopas so that he wouldn't fall off.

The gang spotted the Toad Bros.

"Oi!" yelled one Koopa. "I seez a mushroom! And anotherz!"

"Stop talking like that," replied another one.

"K."

"Alright, let's take 'em out!" shouted the Green Koopa Troopa. All got into their shells and shot at the Toads. Blue Toad whapped one with his tail, but Yellow got hit and lost his Raccoon Leaf powers.

"Why, you little…" Yellow Toad grabbed the Koopa Shell and shot it at another one spinning toward his brother. The two shells both knocked each other out with a *clonk* and 500 points were added to the total.

"Sweet!" laughed Yellow Toad, breaking the fourth wall.

Ahead was a large gap, bridged by pink bouncy mushrooms.  
"Is that safe…?" asked a frightened Blue Toad.

"Whatever! It looks fun!" Yellow Toad yelled happily. He jumped on, and then bounced freely. His brother stayed behind.

"C'mon, bro.! The bounce is fine!"

"Oooh…I dunno," he said. "I'm not too good with heights."

"Okie dokie, but you're missing out!" Yellow Toad laughed. He was at the other end in no time.

"Mind if I bubble over?" yelled Blue Toad.

"Go ahead, but that was fun!" Yellow Toad exclaimed happily. He popped his friend and they continued their journey.

World 1 (part of it, at least) DOWN! This is actually pre-typed. From now on, this will be written COMPLETELY from scratch. I know someone thought this story was a little short, but more is to come soon :) Don't worry!

All characters belong to Nintendo, not me.


	3. World 1 Part 2: Into the Nighttime Sky

The next pipe they came to stood before a large sea. With nothing to lose, the Toads jumped in to find them underwater.

"It's a good thing we can breathe just as easily underwater as up there," Yellow Toad stated.

"Yeah, just imagine if you couldn't," Blue Toad agreed. "I mean, that'd be terrible, huh?"

They don't know how many people die of that issue in another universe.

The two swam for a while, fighting off Cheep-Cheeps (fishies) and other Mushroom Kingdom sea creatures. Then, they came to one they had never seen before.

"Uh, hello," Blue Toad said, staring curiously at the creature. It looked like a horrible mutation between a Blooper and a Cheep-Cheep. That is, a fish with tentacles. It merrily shot Blue Toad's face with black ink.

"Well, I tried," he sighed, swimming away.

Yellow Toad wasn't ready to give up quite yet. He had grabbed a Fire Flower on the way, and was now pelting this creature (which he named a Bleep-Chooper) with fireballs. It didn't work, as the creature was invulnerable to his attacks. It smacked Yellow Toad across the face with a tentacle. Then again, and again.

Blue Toad got angrier every hit. He hated seeing others beat up his brother, and he wasn't go to let this mutation do it. He swam up, just as the Bleep-Chooper was ready for the finale. Blue grabbed the tentacle and, with great force, flung the creature to the seabed.

"Stay there!" Blue Toad shouted as he and Yellow swam off.

"Wow, Blue, I've never seen you do that before!"

"He deserved it," replied the blue mushroom. "No one beats up my bro except for me."

Yellow Toad playfully punched his brother in the arm. "You would."

That wasn't the end of their ordeal, though. There were two large Urchins, too large for them to go around. Only a small crack lay in between.

"What? Are we stuck?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Until we find a way to get rid of them, yeah," Blue replied. Yellow Toad used his fireballs, but they repelled. Blue wasn't ready to try to whap his tail at them.

"Maybe we missed a pipe or something back there," suggested Yellow Toad.

"Let's check, just in case," Blue Toad replied. There were many shooting streams of water, but none were clear for entry.

"I don't get it," sighed Yellow Toad. "We looked all around, but there aren't any pipes. Or any way out, that is."

"WAIT!"

"What?!"

"I think I know a way out," Blue Toad said.

"Really? How?"

"Look at that ? block over there," he said.

"What about it?" asked Yellow Toad.

"Maybe a power-up can help us get through. Like a star or something."

"Nice idea. Let's just hope it works."

Yellow Toad hit the block, and out popped two small mushrooms. Blue Toad grabbed one, and power-downed.

"OK, I have one in my reserves," Yellow Toad replied. "Let's try again."

They swam back, and Blue Toad just fit through the two Urchins. Yellow bubbled over.

"Wow, what luck!" laughed Blue Toad.

"Yeah," replied his brother. At the other end of the urchins was a pipe leading to higher ground, and they gladly took it. Before, though, Yellow Toad gave Blue a mushroom so he'd be Super Blue Toad again (there's an item inventory, after all).

Usually, they'd end up in a castle or something. But this time, they ended up someplace different.

"Is this a…"

"I really don't know. Is it?"  
They ended up on a ship. Not an airship, but a regular ship on water. The anchor was lowered and the gangway lengthened, so the Toads climbed aboard.

The ship was somewhat similar to a steamship, having four funnels, propellers, masts, and lots of riggings. Of course, it was decked out in Goombas and other enemies familiar to the Mushroom Universe.

The ship rocked back and forth, as the tide was rough. The Toad Bros. almost lost their balance more than once. Lightning flashed in the nighttime sky, signaling a storm.

"We'd better cross quickly, or we'll be caught in the wrong place at the wrong time," noted Blue Toad. Yellow nodded in agreement.

As they began crossing the deck, a barrel almost crashed into Blue Toad. If it had hit him, he would've plunged into the deep black waters below.

"What was that?" he cried. He looked up to find that stacks and stacks of barrels on the deck were falling off, as if by magic. Most rolled down, almost flattening the mushrooms.

"Watch out!" Yellow Toad cried, jumping clear of a falling barrel.

"This is kinda like that adventure Mario told us once about," Blue Toad noted as they jump, double-jumped, and triple-jumped over the barrels.

"You mean the one with the monkey?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"Super Mario 64?"

"Um, no," replied Blue Toad.

"Super Mario 64 DS?"

"No.

"Super Mario 64 for the Virtual Console?"  
"What? I-"

"For the Nintendo e-Sho-"

"DONKEY KONG!" shouted Blue Toad. "For crying out loud, you said you KNEW something! Surely, you should know how Mario first appeared!"

"Whatever, I have better things to worry about," Yellow Toad said, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Like that abnormally huge barrel tumbling our way?" Blue Toad asked.

"Yeah, that."

"Mm, I see."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" they shouted in unison.

The barrel crashed into them both, splintering into small pieces and bits of wood. Blue Toad turned into his regular form, and Yellow Toad lost his Raccoon Suit powers.

"Ugh, dang it," said a frustrated yellow mushroom. I wonder what's in my inventory."

He checked, finding only a Mini Mushroom and a Super Mushroom. He gave the red fungus to his brother, so that he returned to Super Blue Toad size.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a wrench whizzed by, almost knocking Yellow Toad's hat off. Another flew by Blue Toad, who ducked just in time.

"What in the Mushroom World was that?"

They looked ahead, and saw two Rocky Wrenches laughing at them. This angered the Toad Bros. They exchanged glances, and knew exactly what to do. As they were laughing, the Toads charged at the Rocky Wrenches. They hid underground, leaving them invulnerable. However, they made the mistake of peeking up to see if the Toads were gone, and that's when they made their move.

The Toads hopped in the air, then ground-pounded simultaneously. This caused a super-ground pound, or an earthquake, knocking the mole-like creatures out of the place, tumbling into the sea.

"Nice," Yellow Toad said, grinning at Blue.

Ahead, the ship seemed to end. There was nothing else. No pipe, no nothing. The only thing was the final mast, which pointed up towards to sky. A crow's nest stood atop the long pole.

"That's odd," said Blue Toad. "The crow's nest is usually located at the bow (front) of the ship."

"Let's see what's up there. Something's wrong, or I'm going crazy again," replied Yellow.

The two Toads climbed surprisingly quickly, considering they had no legs and had to hop all the way up. At the top was…

Nothing.

The Toads were disappointed and ready to climb down, when something small fell from the sky.

"Well, lookee here!" said a voice. It sounded like it belonged to a little girl.

"Huh?"

"Who is it?"

"Oh, it's just silly ol' me!" laughed a girl with squarish parts and was green. She wore a blouse and had sticks for arms and legs.

"You look like a classroom doodle I drew once," laughed Yellow Toad.

"Shut up, meanie heads!" she pouted.

"How old are you? Five?" asked Blue Toad sarcastically.

"NO!"

"You sure act like it."

"Well, I'm gonna whop you rude boys upside the head!" she said.

"Wait! Who are you?" Yellow asked, and he meant it.

"Me? My name is Mimi," replied the girl. Then, she went under a horrible transformation.

Her head twisted around her neck, which was impossible for anyone with a normal skeleton. It spun around, faster and faster, but her torso was replaced with legs like a spider's.

"Oh GROSS!" choked Blue Toad.

"That doesn't belong in the Mushroom Universe!" Yellow Toad gulped.

"MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!" said Mimi. She began crawling around, just like her buggy counterpart.

"Does she have an attack of sorts?" asked Blue Toad.

A ruby landed next to him, stabbing the wooden floor. He stared wide-eyed at this.

"Never mind."

The Toads wildly ran around, trying to find a way to attack her. Their jumps weren't high enough to reach the top of her head (?), and no power-up could assist them.

Another ruby flew in the air, and Yellow Toad caught it.

"Uh…what do I do?!" he asked, panicked.

"GET RID OF IT!" Blue Toad replied.

"Right!" Yellow chucked the gem in Mimi's direction, hitting her firm on the head.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to hit little girls!" Mimi yelped.

Yellow Toad stared and saw that one of her legs detached.

"Blue! Pick up the rubies and throw 'em at her!" Yellow ordered.

"But what if they stab me?"

"NOW!"

Blue Toad caught a flying ruby and threw it with all his might at the spider/ girl's head. Another leg fell off and stuck to the ground. They kept doing this until there was one remaining leg.

"OK, that does it!" she yelled. She grew angry, and a shower of rubies popped out of thin air and landed. The Toads ducked, and their large caps protected them.

"Darn, darn, darn!" she yelled.

After a while, she stopped throwing normal rubies and shot sharper ones. They had spikes all over, and the Toads wouldn't dare touch one.

"What do we do?!" asked Blue Toad.

"Hmm…" Yellow Toad pondered. He noticed Mimi's head was out of reach, but only just out of reach.

"Bro, I need to bounce on your head."

"Why?" Blue asked, confused.

"Just let me…"

Blue Toad did, and Yelllow Toad jumped high into the air. Once over Mimi, he ground-pounded Spider Girl, causing her last leg to fall down. She fell too, rolling around the floor. She couldn't hurt the brothers now.

"Oooh, you wait and see!" she fumed. "You won't make it!" With that, she disappeared. A purple block took her place.

Blue Toad clenched his fist and punched the bottom of the block. A card popped out, and it looked like it had come from a normal deck.

"What? We defeat a spider-girl mutation and all we get is a PLAYING CARD?!" Yellow Toad said angrily.

But it wasn't a normal playing card. Once touched, a warp pipe appeared. It was purple, just like the block. The Toads looked at each other, and then hopped inside.

"Ooof!"

"Oomph!"

The Toads took a good look around, and were horrified at what they saw. A large, boring background, depressed people, ruined buildings, and filthiness surrounded the brothers.

They stood in the middle of a wrecked town.

Alrighty! Finished with the Nighttime World, but the Toads now encounter a new town. What could this mean?! :O

If anyone doesn't know, Mimi is from Super Paper Mario, the third installment in the Paper Mario series. The cards idea was inspired by the symbols on the Boost Blocks of New Super Mario Bros. U. I'm trying to throw something new in here.

Every character belongs to Nintendo. Except for the Bleep-Chooper. That thing is MINE.


	4. A Town Between Dimensions

"W-where are we?" asked a nervous Blue Toad. Every wrecked building seemed, well, paper-thin. So did the people. They had no…depth.

"Ah!" said a voice. "Visitors!"

The Toad Bros. spun around to see an elderly man dressed in a blue robe. He had two yellow eyes peeking out from the darkness and a very long white beard that reached the floor.

"Uh, hello. I'm Yellow Toad, and this is my brother, Blue Toad."

"Hello, hello, hello!" said the man. "My name is Merlon."

"What's going on here?" asked Blue Toad.

"I see you have not heard of here before," replied Merlon. "This is the town of Flipside, a town between dimensions.

"What does that mean?" Yellow Toad wondered.

"Well, we can go to any dimension we want."

"That sounds cool!" Blue Toad exclaimed.  
"What isn't cool," continued the elderly man "is that we've been attacked recently.

"By who?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Bowser and Dimentio."  
"We're very familiar with Bowser," said Blue Toad gravely. "Who's Dimentio?"  
"He's a mad magician," said Merlon. "He enjoys trouble, and looks like a clown. His magic can make fake duplicates of himself, or even create a whole new dimension in which his strength increases. With him and Bowser, and no Mario, Peach, or Luigi, our town couldn't hold up. Most of it is wrecked now, due to their minions."

"That's horrible," said Yellow.  
Merlon nodded. "Indeed, young one. I don't know how long this town will last, as long as their reign continues. Our people have been saddened since, and we have almost no hope of going on."

"We'll try to stop them!" Blue Toad replied eagerly.

"Yeah!" added Yellow Toad. "He kidnapped Peach, so we're on the way to rescue her anyways. We can get Dimentio, too."

"Be careful," replied the wizard. "Bowser has the minions, and Dimentio has the magic. Both have much power."

"Bowser's been defeated before. So has Dimentio, I presume?" Blue Toad said.  
"Yes, he has. He does have his way with his tricks, though." Merlon sighed.

"It's okay. By the way, we found this card in a purple box. Does it mean anything?"

"Ah, yes!" said Merlon. "Thank you for giving it to me! Come, let me show you something."

They took an elevator up a white building, which the Toads learned to be Flipside Tower. Pure Hearts unlocked doors to other worlds at the top, but all were already unlocked.

Merlon took a key to a door not yet seen and unlocked it. They crossed a bridge to see doorways, but no doors.

"This card," he said "will open a pathway to a new area. The one you have right now will lead you two to the scrap yard."  
"Scrap yard?" asked Yellow Toad.

"Yes," replied Merlon. "The yard bridges a space between the Night World, where you were, to the next. It is filled with bits and bobs of metal junk that no one had used for. It can be dangerous, so I advise you, be careful." A door was drawn and colored in, leading a way to the new world. The door swung open, and the Toads walked in.

"Thank you, Merlon. We will be returning, right?" Blue Toad wondered.  
"Yes. Every time you collect a new card, a purple pipe will appear. It will take you back to Flipside, where a new door will be opened if the card is valid."

"Alrighty. Thanks again!" they said before walking off toward the junk yard.

Merlon sighed. "I hope these two will be our next heroes, especially after one of the old ones turned against us." He shuffled back to his cottage, praying for the hope that seemed lost ever since the invasion.


	5. World 2 Part 1: Junk Yard Journey

The next morning, Yoshi walked down the stairs from the guest room in which he was sleeping. Blue Toad was eating breakfast and Yellow Toad was getting ready to eat.

"Morning, Yoshi," Blue Toad said sleepily.

"Breakfast?" Yellow Toad asked.

Blue Toad finished his meal, put it in the sink, and slogged upstairs to his bedroom. He was hoping to get in a few more hours of sleep and hopped in bed.

Yoshi sat down in a chair next to the table as Yellow set a plate of bacon and eggs down. Yoshi's tail wagged; he was starving and loved food.

"Eat up!" laughed Yellow Toad, "But not the plate, please."

"Can you continue the story?" Yoshi asked hopefully.

"The New Super Mario Bros. 2 one?"

Yoshi nodded eagerly.

"Okay then," Yellow Toad agreed as he began once more.

The Toads fell into a world surrounded by twisted metal scrap. In the background was a factory with a chimney spewing smoke into a dark and cloudy sky. The heavens were a dark orange, with a faint light poking through the smog. Sharp points of tin and other unused materials abounded, making every step a life hazard.

"Ugh, this place REEKS," complained Yellow Toad.

"Let's just get through it. Look, I see a path," replied his brother.

The brothers ran up the sharp and scrappy pathway. They had to avoid obstacles such as old tires, rusty barrels, and lots and lots of trash. Some scrap even fell from the sky, but they had no clue as to where it came from.

At the end of the pathway was a small circular area, with the parts swept aside to make a clear pathway. In the middle stood a singular warp pipe that was yellowing with age, blending in with the rest of the surrounding area. The Toad Bros. hopped inside and landed underground.

The Toads landed underground factory foundations. They saw molten metal leaking through, causing waterfalls flowing down the rocky twisted walls of the cave. The supports of the factory seemed weak and cracked, as if the factory were about to cave in on the mushrooms. The pits were filled with the flowing molten liquid, and a Goomba was stupid enough to walk inside. It was eliminated upon contact with the hot lava-like stuff.

"Better not touch that," said Blue Toad.

Hopping over the pit, the Toads continued on their way. The foundations seemed to look weaker and weaker as they walked down the pathway, and some were already broken.

"I'm concerned," said Yellow Toad.

"What about?" asked Blue Toad  
"Those foundations holding up the factory," he said, "they look like they're ready to give way. If they did, then the factory would sink into the ground."

"Let's hurry out of here, then," said Blue Toad. They quickly ran around until they came to a molten-metal ocean. Too big to jump across, there was a skeletal raft waiting by the shore.

The raft sailed through the lava. The ocean was filled with debris, and Yellow Toad felt something bounce on his head. He was surprised to find it was a metal nail, and it came from the roof.

"What?"

Blue Toad got hit with another nail. It didn't hurt, but it did shock him. He then realized something.

"All of these nails are popping lose!"

Sure enough, he was right. Molten metal started to leak through cracks in the ceiling, and bolts were popping out of their places. Metal beams, holding the factory together, began to crash down. The Toads were stuck in the middle of all this chaos on a little raft. The molten metal waves splashed around, a drop catching onto Yellow's vest. That spot turned black.

"Gross!" he yelped. He looked behind the raft, and the entire ceiling was caving in.

"Blue!" he yelled. His brother looked over.

"Follow me, and don't hesitate!" Immediately, Yellow Toad hopped across the floating beams in the molten lava. Toads were lightweight, so the beams didn't submerge and they weren't burnt. Blue Toad followed closely behind.

A large wave capsized the raft they were on. Hopping on the fallen pieces was much faster, and the pipe was just ahead.

"I see it!" C'mon!" Yellow Toad yelled. They made a run for it, and hopped in the pipe just in time.

They were transported up, and were soon in the smoggy ground again. Underground, there was so much molten metal that it burst in little cracks like a volcanic eruption. It even burst out of the pipe, and the Toads watched the factory slowly sink. Lava burst out of its chimneys instead of smoke, and the intense heat was overwhelming (fire in the factory plus the molten metal).

The whole ground was shaking, and the Toads ran out of the area. The melted liquid was too much for the ground to hold in, and it overflowed. The cracks in the ground grew wider until they were wide enough for the watery metal to seep through. Eventually, the flood died down. Much smoke and wreckage was left after the sinking of the factory and the crashing of the underground foundation.

The Toads returned to the area to find it worse than they thought. The ground was a slight reddish color from the molten metal. The factory was tilted, partially sunk underground. Some of the chimneys still spewed smoke, but it was a small, gentle trail that disappeared as it entered the gang of clouds above. The scrap that was around the area was melted into little pools of the liquid.

"My goodness," Yellow Toad murmured.

"I wonder if we can take the pipe down to see the wreckage there," Blue Toad commented. The pipe wasn't blocked, so they warped underground.

The foundations were cracked into pieces. Part of the factory's main building rested on dirt and rubble, causing the tilt. The lava ocean had increased, but the Toads were surprised to find it still rising. The little raft had been crushed, but that wasn't of their concern now. They got out of the area as quickly as they could and continued along the scrappy path. Ahead was something definitely out of the ordinary.

"A train station? Why do we need that?" Blue Toad asked.

A train rolled up and stopped as it came to the platform. It was a steam locomotive, with white puffy clouds instead of dark black ones. The driver was a Shy Guy, who seemed friendly enough.

"Hop aboard!" he yelled to the Toads. "I'm taking you to your next area."

The Toads climbed aboard the train and entered the cab. There were no coaches or any suitable place for passengers, but it would do.

"Hello!" said the Shy Guy. "I'm Bertram. I'll be attending to your trip today."

"Hello," replied Yellow Toad. "I'm Yellow Toad and this is Blue Toad." Blue Toad was usually too shy to make introductions at first.

"Welcome aboard," said Bertram. "I'm afraid my old train here is a bit humble, but works just fine."

"Anything's good. Do you work for Bowser?" Blue Toad asked.

"Dear heavens, no. I'm one of the guys who are against him, kind of like a rebel."

"Oooh, that's cool," Yellow Toad said admiringly.

The train started, the Shy Guy blew the whistle, and they left the smoking scrap yard. They soon entered a town, not like Flipside. It was like a city, with skyscrapers shooting to the clouds, shops, and parks. A large suspension bridge crossed a gap between to lands separated by water.

"Thanks, Bertram!" Yellow Toad shouted happily.

"But how did you know…" Blue Toad started.

"Don't worry about how I knew. I just did," he said. He winked at the bros, then blew the whistle and left again.

The Toads walked around town, which was inhabited by Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys, Yoshis, and even a few Toads. They didn't know where to step next, so walked around, hoping someone would tell them or give them directions.

"Psst."

Blue Toad spun around to see a dark-cloaked Koopa Troopa sitting on a park bench.

"You here to stop Bowser?" it asked.

"And Dimentio," said Yellow Toad, who noticed.

"Who are you?" asked Blue.

"My name is Koopania," said the Koopa.

"What's with the cloak?"

"None of your concern. Anyways, I know a way to your card."

"Really?" asked Yellow Toad.

"Yes. Follow me." Blue Toad and Yellow Toad looked at each other, agreeing to go, but were prepared to fight.

Koopania didn't turn out to be bad. He (they learned that soon enough) took them to his house, which was pretty typical. It was a mushroom house, like most in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads sat on the couch as Koopania explained everything.

"You guys are in Crayminsville, named after the founder," he said. "This town is small, but still pretty packed. There are many surrounding villages, but most aren't as capable as we are. Yet we suffer a problem."

"What is it?" asked Yellow Toad.

Koopania sighed. "We have been attacked. Some of our buildings in the Far East side are still under repairs. It was Dimentio, the same guy you brothers are going after."

"When was this?" Blue Toad wondered.

"Not too long ago," replied the Koopa Troopa. "He came by and created at least one hundred of himself. They all destroyed a park, some of the important offices, and almost damaged our bridge. Some Goombas were injured, but not seriously. No one was killed."

"Fortunately," he continued, "with our state of the art technology, we are able to repair things quickly. But some buildings are still being fixed, and that's how serious it is. Usually, repairs take a week at most."

"Sounds terrible," remarked Blue Toad.

The Koopa nodded sadly. "The budget is running out for fixing up. Some companies with headquarters here may have to find somewhere else or even shut down."

"We're on our way to Bowser and Dimentio," said Yellow. "We can help you."  
Blue Toad took his brother aside for a minute.

"Uh, excuse us," he said calmly.

"Yellow, don't you think we're taking on a LITTLE too much? After all, we were just going to save Peach."

"These people need help!" replied the yellow mushroom. "We can't watch their town fall apart while we frolic off!"

"Fine."

The brothers turned back to Koopania.

"We'll do it."

"Thank you," he said. "Here, I'll give you some items for your journey."

He went into a closet and collected a variety of power-ups. Among them were Mushrooms, Flowers, and even a few of the rarer items such as Feathers and Acorns. All were saved in the inventory shared among the Toads.

"Good luck!" shouted Koopania as the Toad Bros. set out for the next part of the journey.

This part was actually, I'll admit it, slightly inspired from Thomas and Friends (with the scrap yard and stuff). I hope it turned out okay.

Koopania might be copyrighted to Nintendo, I don't know, but everything else here is. Is the junk yard? I don't know.


	6. World 2 Part 2: Snowy Summit

As the brothers exited the city, they came across a large river too big to jump across. Swimming wasn't an answer; the current was too strong. There seemed to be a bridge, but it was swept out by the water, leaving only twisted wood and splintered parts.

"Well, doesn't seem like there's any way across," sighed Blue Toad.

"Hold on," Yellow said.

"What? We can't get across this river. We should just go back to the city and get help," replied Blue.

But Yellow Toad was determined to get across, no matter what it took.

"Hey ,Blue," Yellow yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Stand by the edge of the river," ordered the yellow-spotted mushroom.

"Uh...why?" asked his uncertain brother.

"Just do it."  
"Okay, but I don't see why..."

Blue Toad did so, and Yellow ran up from behind. Right before colliding with Blue, Yellow Toad jumped on his head, giving him a higher jump. He landed on the other side of the river leaving his brother to bubble over.

"You know, you could've told me you'd be using my head," he complained.

"Sorry," said Yellow Toad. "I thought you'd refuse."

They continued along until they came to a group of snowy mountains. They were so tall that the tops were covered by fluffy white clouds, and the clouds released white snowflakes.

There was no way around the mountain chain; the Toads would have to climb over them.

"What I do for the princess," grumbled Blue Toad as they started climbing on piles of rocks.

After a while, a storm was brewing near the middle of the mountain. The Toad Bros. had to watch out.

"This snow is getting in my eyes!" complained Yellow.

"Hang on, there's trouble," replied his brother.

Ahead of them stood a crevasse, diving at least a couple hundred feet down the summit. A weak rope bridge crossed the gaps, but there was no doubt it was unsafe.

Yellow and Blue Toad glanced at each other.

"Are we really...?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Blue Toad walked across the bridge. It shook as the snowy wind blew against it, causing the blue-spotted mushroom to quiver.

Yellow followed slowly behind, but by now the wind was growing stronger. Blue barely made it to the other side, but the bridge began to fall apart with Yellow Toad on it.

The wood and ropes fall into the ravine, along with a yellow mushroom.

"NO!" cried Blue Toad. He reached his hand out, but his brother had fallen far beyond his reach.

"Y-Yellow?"

"Hey!"

Blue spun around to find his brother floating back in a bubble.

"What? I thought..."

"Yeah, I have more than one life! What luck!" Yellow said happily.

After some time, the Toad Bros. finally reached the summit.

"Wow, look at the view!" exclaimed Blue Toad. Mushroom Hills peeked over the top of the clouds, and the sky was a creamy orange. The sun was shining brightly over The Mushroom Kingdom, giving off a gentle glow on the mountain and its climbers.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Yellow. He grabbed two Raccoon Leafs and gave one to his brother.

"Jump!" yelled Yellow Toad. He leaped off the mountain and kicked his feet widely.

The descent was worse than they both thought. The snowstorm was growing worse, and frost swarmed around the Toads. It was hard to keep on course because the wind was shoving them off of it, but eventually they reached the bottom.

"That was some snowstorm," sighed Yellow Toad.

"At least it's over," replied Blue.

"NOT QUITE!"

The Toad Bros. turned around to see the Chill Bully, one of the nastiest snow enemies in the Mushroom Universe.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blue Toad.

"I'm gonna whip your butts, that's what I'm doing here!" replied the bully.

Immediately, he bumped into Yellow Toad, causing him to fall backward.

"Ow!" he cried.

He looked over to Blue.

"You're next!"

Blue Toad dodged quickly, and the Chill Bully skidded to a stop. Blue ran up behind and punched him.

"Oomph! That's unlawful!"

"I don't care!"  
The bully wasn't ready to give up. He shot ice balls at an unsuspecting Blue Toad, and he froze.

"Aagh!"

Yellow Toad had recovered, albeit feeling light-headed.

"Oof...what happened?" he muttered. He then saw his frozen brother.

"Oh, it's on now!"

Yellow ran up behind the Chill Bully and head-butted him. This hurt, especially when the attacker has a large mushroom hat.

"Ooogh! What the-"

Yellow stuck his tongue out at the boss. "Thhpptt!"  
Blue Toad was still frozen, so Yellow had an idea. He walked over to the frozen ice cube that was his brother, picked him up, and tossed him at the Chill Bully. The ice shattered, and so did the bully.

"You'll see my revenge!" he cried before ceasing in existence.

Blue Toad fell out of the ice and onto the snowy ground.

"Hey, look!" cried Yellow Toad. He picked up a card from the frost, and another purple pipe grew from the ground.

"Alright!" said the brothers, high-fiving each other. They jumped in, and landed in Flipside.

Okay, sorry I'm so late on this one. I was focusing on Mysterious Guest. So here it is: review please! I like hearing feedback, whether it's positive or negative. It helps improve my stories.

All characters in this chapter belong to Nintendo.


End file.
